legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Carl
A Evil Verison of Carl the assistant of Major Monogram LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He and the crew appear here as secondary antagonists. They learn of BlackMetalGreymon's presence and decide to catch it to experiment on it. Evil Carl calls Garret Bobby Furgerson Jr into the room for a meeting while they talk about one of their plans to steal the power of the captured digmon. Evil Carl and the Squad find Dr.Strange and that they have beening go after them for a long time. Evil Carl and the team reveal their brainwashed adbuctee who they have try to freeze them alive. Evil Carl talks with the squad on Dr Strange and his escape before leaving with Missy Kix and Bonmucho who are spying on Isabella catching the Apple of Eden Bonmucho reads the gazette he found and learns that it's being persued by Jesse (Horace Black), Bonmucho suggests that they can get some reward for this tip off which Jesse arranges an appointment and allegiance.Evil Carl gets a detect on their underwater vechile Hebert detects as THe Metalltic Man's resistance who they go after. Evil Carl warns his allies after reaching island magic about the allies of Blackgurumon and that of Predaking Evil Carl with Vendetta and King Worm both find an Apple of Eden they found looting the vechile the heroes arrived in. As a result, the three have their bodies switched.They make another attempt at Apple of Eden felt when Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Death, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Isabella, Jaeris and Zhuge find them and attack on them. Jesse though arrives to save them and sics Hakon, The Valentine bros and Jerry on them. After that he and Evil PB help Jesse with his broadcast to the multiverse . Eventually, Vendetta, King Worm and Evil Carl return to their bodies as they begin to shovel the Anbuis Cubbis in a yard which they find.and Jesse appears too with plans to find a compass which surpirses him.Evil Carl ends up in a duel with UNalaq and Shaw before the heroes show up. The alliance makes their attack on The BodyGuard UNit and The Omega League who make their way to them, Samson and Cruger get help from Chun Li, Sam and Max, and Multiuniversal Reisistance members to take them down which they suceed in doing so. Evil Carl betrays GBF and Jesse and sdies with their new allies. Working with Dukat and Crowley they end trying to find the Apples of Eden as Dukat is also after them. GBF Jr and Evil Carl see Buford come back from Doc and they use a giant robot to insure of Castiel being disabled. He is evenutally offed by The Multiuniversal Resistance. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Members of the S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Alternate Form Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Phineas and Ferb universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Members of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil